Destinos, juntos para sempre
by Leeh Bruna
Summary: O que o destino programou para nós, por mais voltas que demos, sempre iremos cumpri-lo ' - Os nossos destinos, vão ficar pra sempre, juntos. – nós dissemos juntos com os lábios selados.


**  
O meu comportamento egoísta, seu temperamento difícil.  
Você me achava meio esquisito, e eu te achava tão chata.**

- POTTER, PELO AMOR DE MERLIN, ME DEIXA EM PAZ E PARE DE FAZER FORDUNÇO NO CASTELO! – gritava a monitora-chefe-certinha Evans.

- EVANS, VOCÊ NÃO TEM ESPIRITO DE BRINCADEIRA?- gritava eu de volta, quem ela acha que é pra gritar comigo, Tiago James Potter? – ATÉ PARECE UMA VELHA RANZINZA!- provoquei. – Cuidado para o não se apaixonar. – falei em seu ouvido direito e sai para encontrar meus amigos.

- EU TE ODEIO POTTER! – ela gritou.

- Como alguém consegue ser _absurdamente_ chata? – perguntei para os meus amigos.

- Acredite, ela só é chata com quem é chato com ela. – Remo disse sem tirar os olhos de seu Profeta Diário.

- Eu não sou chato. – fiquei emburrado o resto do dia.

Eu não era chato, ela que era _absurdamente _chata!

**Mas tudo que acontece na vida tem um momento e um destino,  
Viver é uma arte um oficio, só que precisa cuidado, pra perceber que olhar só pra dentro é o maior desperdício, o seu amor pode estar do seu lado.  
**

- Lily, pelo amor de Merlin, para de olhar por essa maldita janela! – Marlene me chamou a atenção.

- O que..? – perguntei. – Por quê?

- Porque se você descobriu assim... o que todo mundo já te falava, que você _realmente_ gosta dele,mas não " eu não me apaixono por um cara feito o Potter, egoista, chato..." e agente " acredite Lily, você gosta dele, aproveita que ele ta bem pertinho! " mas não... agora vai lá e _fala _ e não fica assim " aah, porque eu não descobri mais cedo?! " ou " aah, porque eu sou uma tonta! " ou " ele é tão lindo, mas, não quer mais nada comigo! " PELO AMOR DE MERLIN, CADÊ A LILIAN EVANS QUE EU CONHEÇI COM 11 ANOS? Aquela mandona, chata, birrenta, estressada, que tem cordas vocais bem potentes, e corajosa? CADÊ ELA? – Marlene disse já exaltada.

- Ela desapareceu assim como o sentimento dele, por mim... - falei indo até a porta. – vamos que o jogo já vai começar.

- Você é tão PATÉTICA! – Marlene disse antes de irmos para o campo de Quadribol.

Era a final Grifinória X Sonserina, ultima partida do ultimo ano. Eu realmente espero que a Grifinória ganhe! VAI LÁ POTTER!!!! VAI LÁ GRIFINÓRIA!!! VAI LÁ SIRIUS!!! VAMOS VENCER!!!

- E parece que o apanhador da Sonserina viu o Pomo de Ouro. – falou o narrador.

- Não, ele não viu o Pomo de Ouro. – falei baixinho, quero dizer, ele não tinha visto o Pomo de Ouro, por que ele estava indo na direção onde o Pomo _não estava_, o Pomo estava rodeando a nossa arquibancada, eu vi ele agorinha!

- O que Lily? – Remo me perguntou.

- Nada. – respondi, olha lá ele de novo!

- OPA! Parece que era só um truque. – informou o narrador. – Mas, o que é que e o POTTER ESTÁ FAZENDO? ELE VAI ATROPELAR SUA PROPRIA TORCIDA!!! – se desesperou o narrador.

Não, ele viu o Pomo! VAAAAI POTTEEEEEEER!

OH MERLIN ELE TÁ VINDO PRA CÁ! ELE VAI **ME** ATROPELAAR...

- E O POTTER PEGOU O POMO!!! E A GRIFINÓRIA VENCE!

- Pomo? Hã? – perguntei, eu não tinha visto o Pomo, porque eu sou _obviamente_ uma idiota, já que estava prestando atenção no energúmeno do Potter! PATÉTICO LILIAN!

- NÓS VENCEMOOOOOOS!!! – gritava a arquibancada, e eu fui carregada pelos menos amigos até o gramado, onde o time se cumprimentava.

- Parabéns Sirius! – falei para meu amigo.

- Valeu Lily! – me abraçou e logo saiu para cumprimentar o _povão_!

Ele tava me olhando! DROGA! Aqueles olhos são hipnóticos, são tão castanhos-esverdiados, eu não estou mais ouvindo nada, CADÊ A GRITARIA??? E POR QUE CARGAS D' AGUA ELE TÁ VINDO PRA CÁ??? Ele ta muito perto! Se afaste Lilian, vamos... se afaste!! COLEI NO CHÃO! NÃO ACREDITO!!! MERLIN, SE VOCÊ EXISTE MESMO, ME TIRA DAQUI, POR FAVOOOR!

- Veio me dar os parabéns, Evans? – ele me perguntou.

- Eu vim falar com o Sirius, Potter! Diferente de você, ele é meu amigo! – falei já me virando, eu já ouvia um burburinho, isso MERLIN continua com sua mágica!

Senti uma mão em meu braço. AH NÃO!

- O que custa dar parabéns para mim? – ele me virou pra ele, CADÊ O ESCARCÉU? MERLIIN!!!

- Parabéns, Potter! – falei secamente, ele me abraçou e eu retribui o abraço. EU SOU LOUCA ME INTERNEM!

- Obrigada, Evans! – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- O que... acha..- respire Lilian. – que está fazendo?

- Agradecendo! – ouvi um assobio.

- A Evans está conversando com o Tiago? – ouvi uma voz masculina perguntando.

- Tiago... – comecei.

OTIMO! Agora vou me declarar na frente de Hogwarts inteira para um energúmeno! PERFEITO!

- O que? Você ta me chamando de Tiago? – ele segurou minha mãos, e abriu aquele sorriso de canto. – diga Lily. – quase chorei quando ele me chamou de Lily, fazia tanto tempo que eu não escutava essas simplesmente palavrinha _dele_.

- Por favor, fala de novo? – eu perguntei olhando para ele.

- Lily. Lilyzinha. Meu Lirio. – ele disse acariciando minha bochecha. Fechei os olhos " meu Lirio", dele.. só dele! OBRIGADA MERLIN! – O que você queria me falar?

- Você não vai fazer isso vai? – eu perguntei ainda de olhos fechados.

- Você quem sabe então, Evans. – aquela sensação de calor passou. Abri os olhos e vi ele saindo em direção ao vestiário, todo mundo nos olhava.

- VOLTE JÁ AQUI POTTER! – Gritei desesperada, ele parou.

- Fala Evans. – ele se virou e levantou uma sobrancelha, ele ia fazer eu falar. Corri até ele.

**O amor é o calor que aquece a alma.  
O amor tem sabor pra quem bebe a sua água.**

- Nunca mais me chame de Evans... nunca mais me deixe falando sozinha... – comecei. – e nunca, nunca mais, me deixe. – eu falei antes de selar nossos lábios. Os lábios dele eram quentes e aconchegantes e senti um sabor que eu jamais havia provado em meus 17 anos de vida!

- Nunca mais eu vou te deixar, meu Lirio! – nos beijamos de novo e ouvimos vários aplausos.

**Eu hoje mesmo quase não lembro que já estive sozinho, que um dia seria seu marido seu príncipe encantado.**

- CARA, VOCÊ TÁ CASADO! – Sirius gritou me abraçando.

- É... com a mulher da minha vida!- eu falei a olhando cumprimentando suas madrinhas.

- Com a esquentadinha! – ele falou rindo. – ela é minha amiga, eu amo ela. – ele falou a olhando também. – Cara, faz ela BEM FELIZ, senão... você ta ferrado! – ele falou me olhando sério.

- Pode deixar, tudo o que eu mais quero é isso.. fazer ela BEM FELIZ! – eu disse sorrindo. – vamos. – e fomos encontrar nossos amigos e parentes.

**Seu olhar foi de encontro ao meu  
O meu destino esta junto ao teu.**

- Amor. – ela falou assim que me viu, eu a abracei pela cintura.

- Eu te amo tanto, meu Lirio! – falei em seu ouvido.

- Eu te amo também, meu amor. – ela me disse, antes de me beijar.

E nesse momento eu percebi que eu era marido dela, e que eu nunca mais ia ficar sozinho, porque eu tinha ela. E que agente ia ser muito feliz, porque estávamos um ao lado do outro! Um completava o outro!

- Os nossos destinos, vão ficar pra sempre, juntos. – nós dissemos juntos com os lábios selados.****


End file.
